The Sunset
by AppleMistress
Summary: Yellow, purple, pink, orange, red. They're all beautiful colors that fill the air at this time of evening. Though it contains signs of good fortune- it's also a warning that darkness is to come. C/D- one-shot


**T**he **S**unset

_The sunset is beautiful—but it's only a warning that darkness is soon to fill the air._

_~*~_

_A one-shot_

* * *

I had my arm linked with his as we walked down the stony path in the park, which was covered with loads of wet moss from the night's previous rain. The sun was a brilliant yellow light as it slowly settled itself down into the hillsides ahead, purple, pink, orange, and red faded colors surrounding it peacefully. Sunset.

I felt the soft breeze against my cheek, heard the olive green leaves on the trees rustle against the wind, the swing sets creaking. I watched three children run past us giggling recklessly and freely with fond eyes. Most likely they were heading home before dinner started. I snuggled closer into his arm, feeling warm and protected.

"Something bothering you, princess? You haven't said a word since we set out from my place." He asked, his voice as smooth as velvet. Though for others, it might be hard to catch—but there was a genuine tone of concern in his voice as well. He always liked to play it tough, cool, and bad.

"I've just been…Thinking," I murmured aimlessly as we continued on our walk. I suddendly smirked playfully—deciding to jab a little fun at him, "Something even _you _might not understand."

He rolled his icy blue eyes, but cracked an amused smile. He poked me in the side with his finger lightly, causing me to laugh a little. "Hey, a police officer can think out a pretty damn good strategy," He defended himself, holding me a bit closer to him; just enough that I could smell his minty breath.

I still couldn't believe that he managed to become a police officer—after everything he'd done in his past. He had such horrible habits when we were teenagers. He's been to prison once—however his juvie visits were just another story. After he met me—he started to change slowly. And now, he's proved that even a kid like him could be successful in the real world. And that's what made me love him so much.

"True." I whispered, standing on my tip toes; landing a soft peck on his cheek. He rubbed the small of my back with his thumb in a continuous circular motion, looking ahead with a sincere smile—something I couldn't even imagine _him _pulling off.

I looked up, noticing the darkening clouds. "Hey, Duncan?"

He tilted his head and glanced at me curiously.

"It looks like it's getting late," I started, shifting my feet uncomfortably, "Maybe I should be heading on home now."

He brushed a hand through my mocha hair—which was now at a length where it was at my mid back. His eyes seemed a little cloudy and nervous; which doesn't seem to happen that often. I grew a little more uncomfortable, and fixed my gaze at my feet.

He cupped my chin in his large hand, and lifted my head up slightly. "Nope, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. And maybe a movie, if you want."

I tilted my head; my bangs brushing in my face like a filmy shield. "You never said we'd be going out to dinner." I pondered.

"Well, I like to surprise my princess." He started with a playful smirk before kissing my lips so gently, I was shocked. He'd been surprising me all day. His sincere smiles, his gentle gestures…He wasn't like this! Sure, we didn't fight as much as we used to…But he's never been particularly _this _sweet to me.

"What're you planning?" I murmured against his lips suspiciously as we softly broke our kiss.

"What're you talking about, princess?" He asked, his eyes clouded with that same worry again.

"You've been acting different all day!" I exclaimed, my arms now both lying limply at my sides. My fists slowly clenched into tight balls. "What's the matter!?"

"You know as well as I do that people change—"

"Change isn't the point…I just don't get it. You've been looking kind of antsy and nervous all day." I murmured, almost to myself as if I'd be able to explain everything to myself to find a solution.

Then a horrible thought hit me.

_Is he…Is he breaking up with me…?_

Apparently, I didn't know I had spoken those very words out loud. For what seemed like hours, silence stood between us awkwardly—only night crickets chirping in the night air soothed this silence. I looked at my feet, squinting my eyes shut tightly. My heart pounded faster and faster in hopes that I would not hear the terrible words I thought of before.

"How could you think such a thing? You've changed my life—saved me from making so many stupid mistakes."

My eyes slowly opened, but I kept them focused on the ground.

"Heh. You're so stubborn. But that's one of the many things I love about you." Duncan's voice was a little unsteady; and he drew in a deep, shaky breath. "Courtney…Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped beating, and my gaze shot up to the black little velvet box he was sliding out of his pocket. I stared at it for a few long moments, trying my best to believe it was true before tackling him into a hug; my eyes stinging with tears of joy. I felt like singing, I felt like floating, I felt like my heart was going to pound it's way out of my chest.

"Yes…Yes!" I gasped out before kissing him quickly.

My onyx eyes glinted dangerously as they looking into his shady blue ones.

"I was gonna wait till we got to the restaurant to propose…" Duncan's voice trailed off, "But looks like princess just couldn't wait to get her hands on me, eh?"

I pouted. "I didn't know, okay?! You were acting so…strange," I looked away before feeling his rough hand caress my cheek gently.

"It's alright." He started, a smirk still planted on his face as he slid a beautiful silver ring on my slender finger, "I won't tell anyone you gave in."

I stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms. "I can just see you telling Geoff and Trent about this back at your apartment tonight."

"Probably." He snickered. Before I had a chance to snap back, he planted another kiss on my lips to silence me.

And that's when I realized—things couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

A/N: _I don't think I liked it very much…But it's another piece I was able to write out in English when I had some spare time. I'm not used to this kinda writing; I'm usually writing supernatural types of fanfiction. But please give your comments, and tell me what I can improve on! _

_Thanks for your time!_

_AppleMistress_


End file.
